Nexus of Supports: Peppox
by EchoEternal
Summary: Tie-in with Nexus of Lylat, follow Fox as he spends his free time getting to better know his teammate, Peppy. And watch as the two work on developing their relationship into something stronger.
Hello, and welcome, to the relationship support for Fox and Peppy!

Now, this is meant to be a tie-in for my Star Fox fanfic, _Nexus of Lylat_ , but if you're just looking to read about two of your favorite characters without the extra nonsense going on, you're welcome to read this without it as well. Since I've only got this chapter up and it'll be like that for a little while, it should be fine for now. No promises for the future, though.

Anyway, this short story will help develop Fox's relationship with Peppy, as the two get some one-on-one time with each other. It is meant to be separate from the other stories that share this title and the tie-in, but you're welcome to read all of them, if you like. Things will be platonic for now, but I am shipper trash, so I can offer you no promises that it will remain that way.

So, read on and enjoy!

...

* * *

 **[Great Fox Medical Bay, Present Day, 16:42]**

Within a white and pale blue room, Peppy glanced over the three beds, quietly checking off each item on them. He smiled and nodded once he finished.

"Those are all set, good," he murmured. "Now, let's see here…"

Checking a cabinet against the wall, his eyes trailed over several vials and boxes of medicines. He closed it and went to the shelf next to it, checking on a supply of First Aid Kits.

"Mm…not many here," he gravely mumbled. "Better make sure we collect more as soon as we get a chance."

Walking to a computer at a side desk, Peppy sat on a stool, typed into the computer, and silently scanned the monitor. His nose twitched as he read, pulling and pushing holograms that he brought up and then closed.

After a minute, his ears perked up and he whirled his seat around. He smiled as the door slowly shifted open, and relaxed his shoulders as Fox walked in.

"Welcome, Fox," greeted Peppy. "How're you doing?"

"Ok." Fox sighed and folded his arms.

"…No, you're not," determined Peppy, frowning as he studied Fox. "You had a few mixed emotions come up today, on top of having to fight off Oikonny's team." He adjusted his spectacles as his nose twitched. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," admitted Fox. "Honestly, I'd rather talk about anything besides today's events. It wasn't all bad, but I just…" Fox heavily exhaled as his shoulders slumped.

"Need something to take your mind off of it. I gotcha." Peppy smiled. "Lucky for you, I'm the one with the best stories to help you along with that."

"Thank you." Fox softly smirked, but his ears fell. "I've done this for years, though. Do I…is it too often?"

"Never too often at all, Fox." Peppy hopped up and brought his arm around Fox's shoulders. "I promised I'd always be around whenever you needed me. Big issues, small ones, good, bad, whatever." The tips of his ears bent and drooped a bit. "Now, I don't know how well I've held up on that, but—"

"Far beyond well," cut in Fox. "You've been more than I could have asked for, Peppy."

"Aw, you know how to warm an old hare's heart, Fox," chucked Peppy as he lightly blushed. "Anyway, come sit, and stay a little while." He guided Fox to a bay bed and sat down with him on it.

"Sure, but…why here?"

"Oh, I was in the middle of inventory checks," explained Peppy. "I like to think that we're near invincible in the skies, but we do get roughed up now and again. Just need to make sure we've got the supplies to treat the few bruises that we get."

"Just a few bruises, huh?"

"Of course." He smirked and winked at Fox. "This team is pretty well put together."

"Somehow, I think you're trying to convince yourself of this more than me."

"Ok, you caught me," chuckled Peppy. His ears dipped again as he sighed. "Don't like to think about how banged up we'll actually get out there. Nothing new for decades now, but it's never a pretty sight for me."

"That's why we do our best to avoid injuries. As unavoidable as it can be."

"Yep, you got it."

"So, how is the inventory looking?"

"Could use a few more First Aid Kits." Peppy pointed over at the shelf, and Fox glanced at the three green boxes and single silver one. "I'll keep a look out and pick something up once we get a chance."

"Very good; I'll keep my eyes open for some too." Fox exhaled and leaned back on the bed. "Do we need anything else?"

"Nothing that stood out to me," reported Peppy, sliding his arm back along the bed. "I'll take another inventory check again later."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Fox, please." Peppy adjusted his spectacles. "This was just to give me something to do while we get ready for the next mission. I doubt we're in dire need of supplies at the moment." He smiled again. "And if we get to that point, I'll be the first to check in on it. Promise."

"Ok, you win," laughed Fox. He watched as Peppy grinned to him. "You know just how to calm me down whenever I need it, huh?"

"Considering that I've known you for practically your whole life myself, I better," chuckled Peppy. "The others may be closer to you in age, but I've had more time to pay attention to you."

"Hopefully not more than you need to," murmured Fox. "You do pay attention to your own life just as much, right?"

"Oh, uh, sure do." Peppy pushed himself back up a bit, forcing his maintained smile. "No need to worry about me, Fox."

"You're a terrible liar, Peppy."

"Yep, that much is true," Peppy relented. "Fox, I'm old. There's no need for you to worry about my life. You need to be focused on you, while you're young. And I should focus on you too, to make sure we have a better future for you and newer generations to grow up in."

"While that's a good goal, Peppy," contended Fox, "you can't just ignore yourself, or your needs. This team has had more than enough time from you."

"Believe me, this team does me plenty good," insisted Peppy. "Plus, with you looking out for me, I'll be fine."

"…Ok," relented Fox, and he sat back up. "But if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

"You got it, Fox." Peppy patted Fox's thigh and nodded. "I'm in good hands with you around, huh?"

"Always."

"Excellent." He sighed and tilted his head, looking Fox over again. "I thought we were talking about you, though. Or, helping you at the moment, not me."

"Helping you helps me."

"Gosh, you just remind me so much of your father," murmured Peppy, as the hare rested his hand on Fox's shoulder. "I know that I tell you that more than I should, but it's just…he'd be proud of you, Fox. Every day."

"Thank you, Peppy."

"No, thank you, Fox." Peppy beamed at him again. "You've grown into a wonderful leader and friend, and I'm honored call you such."

"Heh. Thanks again." Fox scratched behind his head as his cheeks lit up a bit. "Right back at you, too."

They smiled to one another and sat comfortably together for a moment. Peppy gazed into Fox's green eyes, which were locked onto his deep red ones. But the leader blinked and shook his head, shoulders slumping.

"Still not doing you any good, huh?"

"Oh, no, it's just…" Fox let his head lower. "I guess I'm upset that I never really had the chance to get to know my mother, beyond what everyone told me about her." He picked his head up, frowning. "I at least had the time to know my father, and was lucky enough to have you in my life to fill in gaps about him." His head dropped again, and he picked at the bed sheets. "But…my mother…"

"To be honest, I didn't really get as much time with her as I did your father," elucidated Peppy. "But…she was a brilliant scientist, Fox. And she cared for you more than anything." He shrugged and shook his head. "Not that you don't already know that."

"Right, but it's comforting to hear."

"Well, uh…maybe if I'm totally honest," started Peppy. "I, uh…nah, forget it."

"What?" Fox picked his head back up and stared at Peppy, who refused to look at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Peppy peeked at Fox, but glanced away again. "Just my own feelings, and I'll embarrass myself, on top of spoiling your opinion of me."

"Please, Peppy," contested Fox. "I don't think there's anything you can do to sour my opinion of you. After all, I trust you with my life."

"Aw, Fox…" Peppy scratched behind his head. "You're making it harder."

"Really, I don't mean to," insisted Fox. "It's just…I don't know. Any new insights to my mom, even if they're just opinions, are always welcomed."

"…Ah, I'm going to hate myself for this, but fine." Peppy folded his arms and returned his attention to Fox. "I was…sometimes…jealous of your mother."

"Jealous?" Fox raised an eyebrow. "You envied her?"

"You bet." Peppy weakly chuckled and shifted uncomfortably. "She was the only one that could grab James's attention better than I could. Obviously because they were married, but…well, she was smarter than I was, for sure. Planned on getting a doctorate and everything." Peppy wrinkled his nose and puffed out a cheek.

"But…you were plenty great yourself," debated Fox. "And you spent more time with my father than she did, didn't you?"

"Worked more with him, sure," corrected Peppy. "Before she came around, I was his best friend and confidant, too. We did practically everything together." He sighed. "But, then she came in, stole his heart, and I felt a little…replaced."

"My father always confided in you, though…"

"He did on a lot still, but…I guess I picked up on some sensitive issues, personal stuff that he only shared with her." Peppy sighed and crossed a leg over his lap. "Not that I should have cared that much, but…it's just that…James shared a lot with me before, and it always felt like a lot less when Vixy joined in." Peppy chuckled. "Though, she told me that if anyone could ever snatch his heart from her, it'd be me." He shook his head. "Joking, of course, but…I guess I did mess around with their dynamic too."

"I see."

"Really, though, as if she could be jealous of me." Peppy forced a laugh. "She was the hot shot scientist at Space Dynamics, landed the best damn husband that she could score, and had a cute kit to boot, who now grew into the greatest hero of Lylat!" Peppy laughed again, more genuinely, but then wistfully sighed. "…I wish I told her all of this, too…"

"Well, um, she did have a lot going for her," caved Fox. "But, you were a great pilot yourself. And…well, you did know my father longer." He scratched his head and paused. "You became the wisest person that I know, today." Fox smiled and picked his head up. "And you…" His ears dropped and his head lowered. "You got to know me better than she ever could."

"See, this is what I didn't want," mumbled Peppy. "I'm so sorry, Fox."

"Don't be." He picked his head back up and smiled at the hare. "I'm glad that you could tell me more on your feelings toward each other." He sighed and nodded. "And really, it's just the truth. If there's anything that she'd be frustrated over, it's that you got the one up on her by knowing me better."

For a moment, they sat quietly together. Then, Peppy chuckled into a hearty laugh, and Fox grinned.

"If she were around today, she'd kill me," laughed Peppy. "And if they were both around, she'd probably yell at James over it, too." He chuckled and brushed his ears back. "I bet she'd even come up with something along the lines of, 'James!'" Fox laughed as Peppy raised his voice to a higher pitch for the imitation, placing his hands on his hips and lowering his eyebrows. "'This is an absolute mess, James McCloud! First, you spend too much time with that Peppy Hare, off piloting to who knows where! And now? Now you let him spend more time with my son than either of us! I swear that team controls our lives! And don't even get me started on that hound, Pepper!'"

Both burst out in a fit of laughter. Fox doubled over as Peppy held him back from falling off the bay bed. He grasped Peppy's arms as he steadied himself, and they helped one another sit up as their laughter died down.

"So, how's that for getting to know your mother better?"

"Honestly, I would have never guessed the two of you had your own little rivalry," chuckled Fox. He settled down and his smile faded. "I didn't…realize she disproved of this team so much, either."

"Oh, no, she was actually fond of it," clarified Peppy. "And she flew with us a few times, too. But, whenever she wanted to yell at your father over something, this was something easy for her to use and blame on him."

"Ha, naturally." Fox smiled and rested his hand on Peppy's shoulder. "Thank you so much for telling me."

"You, um…you sure you're not mad?"

"Not at all!" Fox patted Peppy's back. "It's not like you two hated one another's guts, right?"

"No, not even close." Peppy smiled. "She and I just loved to subtly tease each other while complaining to James. Really, we were good friends." He shrugged. "That was just part of the humor she delighted in, which sometimes drove your father nuts."

"Then it's hysterical." Fox leaned back again. "It makes me feel like I know her better. Both of them, in fact." He pushed himself back up and patted Peppy's arm. "And you too, even!"

"Heh, well…I can't look back on the petty emotions with pride," admitted Peppy. "But, we had a lot of good times together, the three of us."

The hare stared across the room and let his thoughts carry him away for a moment, reminiscing as his face fell and shoulders slumped. He shook his head and turned back to Fox, forcing a small smile back onto his face.

"So," Fox started again, exhaling a bit and rubbing his hands together. "How are things with you and Mrs. Hare?"

"Eh…"

"That well, huh?"

"About as well as it ever was expected to be." Peppy sighed and let his ears flop.

"What do you mean?"

"Fox, your parents never really had the chance to get into it," elucidated Peppy, "but they did have their little tiffs, real ones, concerning the hours that came with this job." He chewed on his lips and tugged his whiskers. "Same goes for my wife and I, since she's not a fan of me…well, going around and saving the system without spending much time with her."

"Peppy, I'm so sorry." Fox's ears lowered as Peppy's picked up slightly. "I didn't realize that it was your marriage suffering because of your time spent with us. Please, if you need to leave, now might be a good time to—"

"Hold it there, Fox," interrupted Peppy. "Good time to leave? Not even close to an option." He smiled to the young leader. "I promised you that I'd be by your side whenever you needed me. And I'm not letting up on that for all of Lylat."

"But…I can't—"

"No worries, Fox," soothed Peppy. "After all, that's hardly the only reason that we've been separated for a little while now."

"Really?"

"Yep, afraid so." Peppy shrugged. "Unlike your mother, who could keep up with us whenever she wanted, my wife…well, she's not a fighter pilot. And she's not a brilliant scientist. Or even adventurous altogether, really." Peppy heavily exhaled. "She's a little more fickle than the rest of us ever were, and…well, lately, as we've aged, she's only gotten worse over it."

"Shouldn't…shouldn't you try to be with her, then?"

"Oh, Fox, I've tried." Peppy shook his head. "At one point, early on in our relationship, I left the team altogether, just to please her. Didn't work, and she still had problems with me, not even relating to this work." His ears flopped down again and Peppy sank deeper into the bed. "And then…well, all hell broke loose."

"Andross."

"…Yes." Peppy's shoulders slumped. "Fox, I…I wanted to—"

"Don't worry about it, Peppy." He placed his hands onto the hare's shoulders and waited until Peppy gazed back into his eyes. "You've done so much for my family."

"It's never going to be enough." Peppy picked his hand up and stroked Fox's cheek. "I don't think I can ever live with what happened. All that stays in my head and my heart is this little cub that lost both of his parents. And…and I…"

"And you did everything in your power to help me," asserted Fox. "You raised me when my father couldn't, when my mother never had the chance. You helped me get revenge on the monster responsible. And you've never left me since." Fox patted Peppy's shoulders and they smiled to each other. "So, again, thank you, Peppy. You've done so much for us."

"…I've tried…" Peppy sighed.

"You have." Fox patted him again. "And it means the world to me."

"Fox…" Peppy shook his head. "Aw, look at me. I was supposed to get your mind off of the bad subjects, and I'm just dragging them back up." He lightly sighed and brushed his eyes. "Sorry, Fox, I—"

"Need to stop apologizing," Fox finished for him. "Honestly, Peppy, take a hint."

"Heh." Peppy nodded. "Ok, ok, you got me." He grinned to Fox and bounced up a bit. "You know what? When we get the time, I want to take you some place."

"Where to?"

"Nah, not now," decided Peppy. "We've still got a mission ahead of us." He winked to Fox. "But, once we get another free minute to rest, I'll take you there. Just the two of us, ok?"

"Just us?"

"Yeah." He sighed and scratched behind his head. "I mean…we could bring the others. I'm sure Krystal would be well behaved. But, you know Slippy always gets himself into sticky situations. And Falco manages the same, running his mouth." Peppy chuckled. "But, then again, it wouldn't be the same without them, right?"

"No, it's actually fine," determined Fox. "We haven't spent all that much time together, on our own, and I missed bonding with you, like now."

"You mean it?"

"You bet!"

"Aw, Fox." Peppy chuckled. "You are just like your father. He always knew how to cheer me up and had all the right words to follow."

"Hey, I'm only returning the favor." Fox paused as Peppy lowered his eyes at him and smiled. "Ok, fine, I like to make you happy. It helps me make up for how much you do for me."

"We do a lot for each other, then," laughed Peppy.

"Right. So…?"

"Ah, nope. It's going to be a surprise, and I'll plan the whole thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" His beam grew. "It'll be great for both us, I'll bet. So long as your schedule's free, it'll be perfect for you and me."

"Ok, I'll leave it to you, then." Fox glanced at the monitor and caught the time. "Ah, sorry, Peppy. I need to get going."

"Not a problem!" They sat up and Peppy patted Fox's back. "It's been great, catching up with you, Fox. Always a pleasure."

"Likewise, Peppy." He nodded and backed toward the door. "I'll see you in a little bit, then."

"You got it!"

Peppy waited as Fox exited the room, until the doors shut behind him. He then heaved and sank back on the bed, gripping tightly to it. Shaking his head, he was plagued by lingering thoughts and memories.

* * *

...

And there is the first part to the Peppox relationship development! Peppy seems to have quite the bulky load of burdens on his back. Can Fox help him take things easy? Can Peppy even resolve these issues? Time will tell!

That's all for now. Feedback would be super great though, so if you've got time, please message or review with comments, questions, or criticism. Thank you for reading!


End file.
